


Roots

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Flowers, Idiots in Love, Love, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: He likes to watch her sleep





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> the Tahiti flashbacks have me feeling some type of way

"Stop," she mumbled, halfway between sleep and full consciousness. She was tired and it was his fault. They were up well into the night. The pleasant warmth stayed in the air so they'd sat out on the deck drinking wine and swapping stories. When it was time to come inside he came at her with a hunger like never before. It was like an electric charge reigniting between them over and over again. Now she could feel the consequences. 

"Stop what?" He asked softly. It was how he always spoke to her now. Full of slow tenderness - away from shield and the rest of the world he was just Phil. 

"I can feel your eyes," she told him. They were like beams, burning her whenever he started to stare for too long, which was often. Almost a constant now. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she sighed, refusing to look at him. It was rare that he was up first but the drink had taken something out of her last night. Bare skin chilled by the ceiling fan, she tugged the blankets up, then tucked her head down signaling him to shut his mouth and join her in sleep. 

"Well you're wrong, Agent May," he teased. 

"Sure," she agreed, humoring him. 

"I'll tell you what I'm looking at." His voice was much lower. 

The mattress dipped as he shifted. Relying on her senses, she could feel that he was a whisper away now. Her pulse jumped. 

"Something beautiful and rare." He kissed her cheek. "Breathtaking." His breath ghosted across her ear. A spark shot down her spine. 

It was difficult not to drag him close, but she played at exhaustion, enjoying his touches. 

"You want to know what it is?" He took a dramatic, unnecessary pause. "A flower," he said. 

Her eyes snapped open. 

Their faces were mere inches apart. Eyes focused on her, his head rested on the pillow beside hers. His mouth scrunched up with the effort to hide his smile. He was failing and looked ridiculous. 

Phil Coulson was the worst liar she'd ever met. It took all her restraint not to laugh. 

He was bating her. She knew it, yet still she went along. 

Deliberately coasting over his face, she glanced around the room. The house wasn't anything flashy. The overall design was minimal, but that made the appeal of it greater. In this room, the walls were painted in a welcoming soft shade of blue. The decorations were sparse. A few sea shells sat on the side table. A watercolor painting of a starfish hung on the wall next to the door. Notably, there were no hints of flowers anywhere.

"There's not even a flower in here, Phil." 

"Not in here. Outside," he answered, still watching her.

"Outside," she repeated, unimpressed. 

"Yea. My eyes were on it the whole time you were sleeping." His fingers brushed over her hip and rested there. 

Behind him, there was a pair of French doors that lead to the deck. The curtains were pulled over the doors, effectively blocking out the sunlight. They'd specifically shut them for privacy last night. Not that they expected anyone to be wandering by but they had specific plans and preferred not to give anyone a show. 

"You must have x-ray vision then," she said, nodding her head towards the doors. A few slivers of light shown on the hardwood floor at the foot of the curtains, but other than that the room was shaded. 

He turned to look at the doors. A comical "oh" left his mouth. Smirking, he faced her again. "It was a package deal. The X-ray vision came with the hand."

That broke her facade. Her lips turned up in a smile. Smiles came easier here. A lot of things did. 

"Nevermind that. Back to the flower. My favorite topic." Their eyes met again. His never wavered. There was no question as to what he was talking about. "It's a very rare type. Not usually found in Tahiti."

"Mhm." Trying and failing to fight her amusement, she settled further into the comfort of the pillows as she listened.

"It grows in high altitudes. Can withstand anything: hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, ass kicking. Virtually indestructible." The hand on her hip slid higher, brushing up and down the side of her body.

"It prefers silence, but secretly likes noise-

She gave him a sharp look. 

"-sometimes," he amended. "It also snores." 

Her mouth fell open.

Rumbling laughter filled the room. His eyes closed almost to slits as amusement overtook his face. 

The closest part of him that she could reach was his shoulder. Two of her fingers delivered a pinch. 

It did nothing to him. He continued laughing.

It was a constant topic he brought up. Ever since their first night, he teased her about not being able to sleep because of the unexpected blaring horn in their room. Something in her face must've betrayed the embarrassment because he'd broken into heavy laughter. It clearly brought him great joy to watch her squirm. 

"It can also get up from this bed," she warned, purposefully brushing her thigh against his most sensitive part. 

The laughter stopped. A heavy breath left him, but he recovered quickly. "No it can't." He rolled on top of her, trapping her underneath him. 

It was a comforting weight and filled her with warmth. The blankets were twisted between their legs.

"Is that a challenge?" She tilted her head to the side, assessing him. Then took it a step further and ran her eyes up and down his naked front just to make him squirm.   
She was smaller but that never meant anything. The advantage was hers. Plus, her knowledge of his body's sensitivities had increased tenfold recently. 

"Nope. It's just a fact. You see the flower's roots are tangled with another flower that is also in this bed," he said. There was a softness in his eyes. And she knew he wasn't joking anymore. 

It was the truth. They were tangled together in every way. And soon they would be ripped apart without a choice in the matter. Wetness formed in her eyes. She shook it away and focused on Phil hovering over her, watching intently. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing past the darkness. They had right now. That's what mattered. 

Her hands found his cheeks and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their mouths surged towards each other. She kissed him slowly and with everything she had. The stubble on his face brushed against her skin.

Their bodies pressed together as they held each other close, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always welcome :)


End file.
